harry's chance
by vampire1234
Summary: Harry is given up by his family. Will the cullens save him? Or will harry turn into the next dark lord? Follow harry through his life of challenge and adventure. Harry gets shown love and what happenns when you stick together. Any suggestions on what you would like to happen just pm me.
1. The Chosen One

Disclaimer... I do not own harry potter,or twilight.  
I need a beta. Anyone who would like to be the beta please contact me.

Chapter 1-The Chosen One

It was a late halloween night, lily and james potter were going to the minister's ball. They were leaving harry and micheal with a girl named Becca who was just fresh out of hogwarts. "They will be fine with me,i promise. Now,go i don't want you to be late." After, they left becca put the twins to bed, and when she heard the gate opening she ran to protect the kids. When she got upstairs she stood in front of the kids.  
"Don't hurt them please." she begged. "Stand aside silly girl." voldemort said. "No,please not the kids,please." "Avada Kedavara." After, she dropped down voldemort stepped over her and looked at the twins. On the right was a hazel eyed,redhaired child that was bawling his eyes out. On the left however there was a green eyed boy with black hair but, he was staring at voldemort with a look of utter hatred.  
"You will be the one to destroy me." Voldemort said "Bad man." Harry said. "Yes, I am a bad man. Goodbye. Avada Kedavara." When Voldemort cast the spell he was suprised at what happened. A golden shield surrounded him and micheal the spell backfired and hit shield started crumbling and a small amount of debris fell through and hit micheal on the head,creating a cut in the shape of a line. Harry had past out from magical exhaustion.  
The house was falling apart by the time the order had gotten there. James and lily were the first people to reach harry and micheal. When they saw that they were alive they were crying with joy. "Albus which one is it." james asked. Dumbledore took a look at them both and saw that micheal had a cut on his face and harry had a lightning bolt cut on his head that was radiating dark magic.  
Little did Dumbledore know that the choice he was about to make would be one the wizarding world would pay for in the end. "My decision is that micheal made voldemort dissapear and when voldemort's power broke some of it hit harry making it very likely that harry will turn into the next dark lord. I suggest you give harry to lily's sister till he is ready for hogwarts."dumbledore said. "Are you sure dumbledore i mean he's only a child." lily said. "Lily we need to give him to your sister tonight i'm sorry." james said. Lily nodded her head okay. Dumbledore took harry to number 4 private drive and laid him on the doorstep. Dumbledore wouldn't know that he had made a mistake for years to come.


	2. Miss Mary

Disclaimer... I don't own twilight or harry potter  
Any suggestions are more than welcome. I am having a poll who should harry be paired with.

Normal pov

When morning had come petunia was puting out the milk bottles when she saw harry, she screamed. Before, any of the nieghbors could poke their heads out she grabbed him and brought him in. She saw a note in his blankets when she read it, it read Treat him as you wish - Dumbledore. Vernon came down at that second and saw harry. "Vernon, we have to get rid of him." petunia said. "We are taking a trip to america,we can take him and leave him at an orphanage in Seattle." "Perfect, for right now he can use dudley's old clothes."

When she had said that harry woke up and was pulling on her hand. She looked down and saw him looking at it. "Where ib mama?" he said. "Mama went away for a while." she said. "Gone." he said tears brimming his eyes. Dudley came down the stairs in Vernon's arms. Harry was having tears running down his face. Vernon saw this and gave Petunia clothes for him. "I'll get him a few old things for the trip." Vernon said. "Vernon let's leave in an hour." Petunia said.

When they had finished getting harry's ticket and dudley ready they went to the airport. "Gate 130 is now boarding. Plane to Seattle, Washington." The Dursleys boarded the plane and spent the 2 hour flight trying to keep the kids quiet. When the Dursley's got to Seattle they headed to Miss. Mary's Orphanage. Petunia brought him up to the door she kissed him on the forhead and wished him good luck. She knocked on the door and ran to the car. When they were out of sight someone opened the door and saw the child."Who would leave a cutey like you on a doorstep. No matter you will stay with Miss. Mary for the time being." They went inside and she found a room for him. "I will take good care of you sweetums." She laid him down and got him a bottle of milk. Then, she laid him down for a nap.

Meanwhile at Godric's hollow

"Micheal would you like to go flying." james asked. Micheal shook his head yes. "Now, james he is only a 1 year old, he shouldn't be flying at this age." "Your right." They fed micheal breakfast and went to diagon alley.


	3. The Adoption

Disclaimer... I do not own harry potter or twilight

Chapter 3- The Adoption  
Harry's pov

TIME SKIP...

Harry thought it was safe to say that people thought he was weird. He could make stuff happen by accident. Harry was now 5 and knew how to read, write, and talk like an adult. Today, was an adoption day and the other kids were busy making themselves presentable. Harry on the other hand couldn't care less because the older kids said nobody would want someone as weird as him. Right, now he was reading a book called War & Peace.

When he heard the door opening he looked up and in came people who looked like angels. They were looking around and looked at him. When they walked up to him he sat up in his bed. "Hello, I'm Esme and this is Carslisle what's your name." "Harry potter ma'm." "How old are you Harry." "Five." "You don't seem five." "That's because i'm weird." " I like weird." esme said. "Would you like to come home with us."

Harry shook his head yes with a grin on his face. Esme picked harry up, and got his stuff. "Are you ready to go." Harry shook his head no and grabbed his stuffed wolf,stag,and grim from under his bed. "Now, you ready harry." Carslile asked. Harry nodded.

Esme pov  
The Volturi said we could adopt a child if we turned them before they turned 22. Bella had Renesmee and now me and carslise were going to the orphanage to get a little boy. When we got to Miss. Mary's Orphanage we went to the waiting room. " you can look at the kids now there through the door on the right." the Miss. Mary said. When we got in there every child was standing in front of their bed but, one cute child who looked about five. Carslile had told me earlier that i could pick any child i want so i think i might pick him.  
He was adorable and he looked like a sweet boy. He was reading War & Peace. "Hello I'm Esme and this is Carslilse what's your name." " Harry potter ma'm." "How old are you harry." "Five." He's five he sounds like he's 16. "You don't seem five." "That's because i'm weird." He is not weird. " I like weird." I said. "Would you like to come home with us." I asked. I saw a grin come on to his face and he shook his head yes.  
I picked him up and gathered his stuff. "Are you ready to go? Harry shook his head no. He went under his bed and grabbed what looked like a stag,a wolf, and a black dog stuffed animal. "Now you ready to go harry." carslilse asked. Harry nodded his head yes. When we got out to the waiting room Carslisle went up to Miss. Mary and got harry adopted.  
Carslisle took harry outside Miss. Mary said she needed to tell me something. "Mrs. Cullen for harry it's regular for him to wake up screaming in the middle of the night. We asked doctors they think he suffered from a traumatic event when he was little." "I will take care of him." "That is all i can ask for Mrs. Cullen." When we finished talking i went to the car to find Carslilse telling harry stories of witches and wizards.  
"You see a witch and wizard have magical powers,and they have sticks called wands you'll rarely ever find a witch or wizard without a wand." "Cool." Harry said. "I'll drive esme." Carslile said.

Carslisle pov

Esme told me to take harry and his stuff to the car. I put his stuff in the trunk. "Do you know any stories." harry asked. " yeah, tons which type of story do you want to hear harry." i asked. Harry looked deep in thought. "Witches an Wizards." "Okay, give me a minute." I thought of a story about witches and wizards.  
"You see harry a witch and wizard can make potions,do spells,and above all have magic powers. They have sticks called wands you'll rarely ever find a witch or wizard without a wand." "Cool." "I'll drive Esme." I put harry into his car seat and got into the drivers seat. We were halfway home when Esme looked into the back seat and told me that harry was asleep.  
"Do you think the kids will like him." "Without a doubt." When we got home i took his bags and Esme took him in. He was still asleep. Everyone was waiting in the living room for us to come home. "He is so cute Esme." Emmett said. "Bella,Edward,and Renesmee are at the meadow they should be home in a few minutes." jasper said. "He's adorable." Jasper said. "Can i see him, Esme." Rosalie asked. When Rosalie took him he clung onto her. "Can i bring him to his room with Rosalie." Alice asked "Sure." Esme said.  
Rosalie pov

Alice and I brought are new little brother upstairs to his room. "Mommy don't love me." i heard harry say in his sleep. My heart broke when i heard him say that. I tried to put him down but, he wouldn't let go so i laid down with him. He woke up a few minutes later. "We are going to take you shopping for new clothes,books and toys in a few minutes." alice said. She left the room to get something. Alice came back in with his clothes, a few minutes later.


	4. Shopping

Disclaimer... I do not own twilight or harry potter

Chapter 4 - Shopping  
Rosalie pov  
After Alice had dressed harry we went down stairs and got him a coat so, he wouldn't catch a cold. Renesme, Bella, and Edward got back at that moment. "Edward, Bella go get changed we are going shopping for Harry." I said. They looked at harry and went to get changed. "Renesmee, this is harry he's your new cousin." "Hi." Harry said. "Hello." Renesmee said. Edward and Bella came down dressed and ready to go. "Harry do you want to ride with anyone in particular." I asked. Harry shook his head yes and pointed at Renesmee. "Ok, which car are you taking, Edward? "My Volvo." I gave Harry to Edward and he clung onto him for dear life. I went to my car and got in. Ready to go.

Edward pov

I was enjoying a lovely day with my daughter and bella. We went home around 12' noon. When, we got home I saw a little 5 year old. It must have been Harry Esme's new little child. I tried reading his mind and what I found made me want to kill. This is so cool, I just hope they don't want to give me up like Mommy and Daddy. Mommy and Daddy didn't love me as much as they loved Micheal though. When Rosalie told us to change I went up the stairs and ran to tne closet. I threw it open and grabbed whatever I could.  
Bella must have noticed my rush because she stopped me from grabbing my shoes. "Edward sweetheart, what did you read in his mind that made you as protective over him as you are of Renesmee?" "You should have heard his thoughts love he was praying we wouldn't get rid of him." When Bella heard this she rushed to dress to. I grabbed my shoes and put them on. Bella was out the door before i was. I grabbed my cell phone and wallet.  
When we got downstairs Rosalie asked who he would like to ride with and he pointed to Renesmee.  
She asked me what car I was taking and i simply replied "My Volvo." She gave Harry to me and he clung on for dear life. I took him to my car and got him buckled up. When we got to the mall Alice got his size and took everyone but me,Harry, Bella, and Renesmee so Bella and I took him and Renesmee to the book store. "Pick out some books you want." I told him. When he heard that he looked around and must have found what he was looking for. I was right behind him,suprisingly, he went to the Novel Fantasy Section. He picked out Lord of the Rings then we went to the Classical section and he got the works of Jane Austen,and Wuthering Hieghts.  
"Harry ready to go." "Yes sir." "No, sir nonsense it's Edward." "Edvard?" "Close enough." I laughed. After that we went to the toy shop were we found the rest of the family waiting for us. We got him a wizard costume set,blocks, glow in the dark planet and star set,and a stag,a black dog,a wolf,and a lily stuffed animals. When we got home Esme made him and Renesmee dinner. We all watched cartoons till 8:00 o'clock when we put both of them to sleep.

Time Skip

Harry pov

It has been years since i was five. I figured out my family were vampires when I was 8. My family figured out I was magic when I was 6 and Emmett had taken my book I got so upset his hair was turned from black to aqua blue. I didn't turn it back for a week which he spent at home trying to get rid of it. I knew my family had killed people in past but, that didn't change the fact that I still loved them. I'm eleven now and we are trying to decide were to move to next.  
I heard a tap on my window I opened it and an owl flew into my room and dropped a letter on my bed. Then, it left through my window again. When I went to the letter it said  
Harry Potter  
3rd room down the hall on the left side on the second floor  
Forks Washington  
I looked at it and walked down the stairs in a trance. Emmett must have seen that as he came up behind me. "What's that?" Emmett said making me jump. "Mom, Emmett scared me" I yelled "Tatle-tale." Emmett pouted. "Aren't you suppose to be in the kitchen with everbody else.I said "Yeah so just, Open it Harry." Emmett said  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
Dear Mr. Potter Cullen,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all nescessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
I snorted. "Yeah,right. Like I am going to give up this opportunity." "Mom,Dad I know where we can move." I said "Where" Mom said "England. Look can i go please." i say showing her the letter.


	5. Decision and Gringotts

Harry pov

I was looking at mom with a pout on my face. "Please mom. Please." "I think it would be a good idea, Esme. I mean we haven't been there in a while and harry could go to school to learn to control his magic." Dad said. Mom shook her head yes. I cheered and looked at the school list. I told them i was going to go pack for England. When i got up stairs i packed the first things my hands touched.  
I finished packing everything other than my bed and a few outfits. When i finished i went downstairs and told them i was done packing. "Already, you were only told an hour ago. Your not excited are you squirt." Emmett said with a cheeky grin. "Shut up. Why don't you go pack after all you'll take the longest with all your video games." I said. When i went to bed that night everyone was packed but, Alice who said she would be done by morning.  
I woke up and the moving truck was there we went to the airport and we were off to Europe.

**TIME** **SKIP**

When the plane landed we got off and I went and got my bags. We went to the car and Dad told me the drive took an hour. When we got to the house I had to say it was perfect. It was two story's with 8 bedrooms 4 on the top 4 on the bottom. It was huge, it had a music room. It even had a practice room. Dad told me I could practice magic in there. "Dad can we go shopping for Hogwarts." "Sure, were is it." "Someplace called Diagon Alley." "Never heard of it." There was a knock on the door. I went to answer it but Emmet got there talked to him for a few minutes and then came and grabbed my arm.

"Harry there is some one here to take us to Diagon Alley. His name is Professor Potter." When I heard that I tried to stop. Emmet must have saw that because he asked what was wrong. "T- That has to be my biological Dad." When Emmet heard this he got Alice and she made over me to have black hair,blue eyes,a streak of green in my hair,and an earing in my ear. She got mom and dad and told them why I was dressed like that. When they told them Dad and Mom looked murderous towards Professor potter. They talked to him and he took us to Diagon Alley. When we got to gringotts professor potter had me take an inheritance I saw the results I didn let professor potter look at them.

He was busy talking to a goblin.

name. Harry James potter cullen

age. 11

inheritance.

potter

jackson

johnson

Gryffindor

slytherien

merlin

vaults.

1,2 6,7,8,9

gold. 678,99 potter (In use)

Jackson 768,99(not in use)

Johnson 800,99 ( not in use)

Gryffindor 876,90 (not in use)

Slytherien 876,90 (not in use)

Merlin 789,120 (not in use)

magic blocks.

parsel magic. unblocked

multiple animagus. Blocked

wandless magic. Blocked

shapeshifting. Blocked

metamorphagus. Blocked

vampire magic. Blocked

blocked by. Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts),lily potter,James potter

After, they had read the list Mom and Dad looked murderous, so did the rest of the family. When professor potter finished my family went down to my vaults and found brooms,trunks,books,robes,wands,and an invisibility cloak.


	6. Vaults and wands

Harry pov

When we got back up from my vaults we saw Professor Potter was waiting for us. When dad saw he walked up and talked to him. "I'm sure we can find our way now Mr. Potter." Dad said. "You sure." Professor Potter said. My dad nodded his head yes. "Alright, just one tip when buying his cauldron don't buy a collapsible one it will spill the contents all over." Professor Potter said. When Professor Potter left, Dad went up to a goblin and started talking to him.  
"Could you get blocks off and explain what my sons magic is?" Dad asked the goblin. The goblin who's name was Griphook looked at me and nodded his head. He got up and motioned for us to follow him. We followed him and were led into a room with beds and what looked like a kitchen. "This is were we make the potions to get rid of blocks." Griphook said pointing to the kitchen "and this is were the people who get there blocks off stay until they wake up from magical overload." he said pointing to the beds.  
He motioned us over to the beds and pointed at me to sit. "I will go and get the magic medics. They will explain his magic." He left and we waited for ten minutes. " I don't want to go back to the potters." "You won't have to we'll get you magically adopted." Edward said. Everyone was nodding their heads. We heard the door open and we saw two goblins walk in with potions in there arms.  
"My name is Ragnock and My name is Scarmock." they said simutaniously. "An animagus is a person who can change into a specific animal at will. A Parsel is someone who can speak to snakes. A metamorphagus is someone who can change there appearance at will. Wandless magic is magic that is done without a wand very few wizards can do it. Shapeshifting is magic were you canchange into any animal you want. Vampire magic is magic that is gained through being related to a Vampire." Ragnock said.  
"We will be testing all of you to see if he is related to any of you." said Scarmock. They put down the potions and gave me one every time I took one of the potions i felt a pain run through me for a few minutes. When they finished giving me the potions, they went and tested everyones venom. When they came back they said i was related to... Esme. We gathered what i had gotten from my vaults.  
A 16 compartment trunk,books,invisibility cloak, a hand made Gryffinndor broom that went faster than any broom ever made, and a set of school robes,dragon hide gloves, and a plain black hat,and a furry winter coat. We went to the book shop and got the rest of the books i needed but, didn't already have. Then, we went to the apothecary and got my potions supplies. We went to get my wand next.  
When we got to Olivanders we went inside and I saw hundreds of wands lining the shop. " happy to see you here today." Ollivander said. He made me jump. Edward chuckled about that. "Sorry, Mr. Cullen alright which is your wand arm." said. "Er... I'm right handed." I said he told me to stick my hand out. A measuring tape started measuring me. "You see there is no to wands alike. The wand chooses the wizard,the wizard does not choose the wand." Mr. Ollivander said.  
Just then the potters walked in with thier son Micheal. "Yes Mr. Cullen let's get your wand." said Mr Ollivander. Ebony with pheonix tail feather 11 inches good for Defense against the Dark Arts and Charms. Give it a wave." Mr. Ollivander said. The chair exploded. We kept trying out wands till there were none left. "I guess, I will have to make you a custom wand. You see you are to powerful for any of these wands." Mr. Ollivander said.


	7. Pets and Packing

Poll:who should harry be paired with: Leah:1 Tanya:1 Irina:0 Ginny:0 Hermione:0

Harry pov

When I heard I was to powerful for any of his wands I almost laughed. I couldn't be that powerfull. "Why don't we get young Mr. Potter out of the way and then we will get your custom wand, Mr. Cullen." Ollivander said. "Now Mr. Potter your wand arm." Micheal walked forwards anx stuck out his left hand. He ended up with a yew wand with a core of unicorn tail hair 12 inches. Before, Professor Potter could leave I asked him what subject he taught. "I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and my wife teaches Charms." Professor Potter said.  
After, Professor Potter left we went to the back of the store to ger my custom wand. "Okay, touch every piece of wood and choose which one you feel connected to." said. When we were done picking out my wand supplies I had a yew and ebony wand with a core of vampire venom,acromuntula hair,hippogriff tail feather,and kraken scale it was 11 inches and was good at Defense,charms,transfiguration,and runes.  
As put it"We can expect great things from you." It kept running through my head.  
After, getting my wand i asked mom and dad if we could go to the pet shop. I felt a pull to the back of the store. The family decided to wait outside for me. When I got to the back of the shop I found a big red bird in a cage. I took it to the front of the shop to buy it. "A fire phoniex good choice. That will be 500 galleons they are rare. They feed off of magical emotion." I paid for it and brought it back outside to the family. I named her Hedwig.  
I aaked mom and dad if we could go back to the book store. I got books about magical creatures,metamorphagus,defense,charns,transfiguration,and runes,and wandless magic. We bought my books and went home once we were home i refused to go up stairs till I finished packing for the trip the next day. When I finished packing I took my wand,invisibilty cloak,and my defense,charms,transfiguration,and runes books upstairs with me.  
When I got to my room I found Renesmee waiting for me. "Can I learn magic with you Harry?" Renesmee asked. I thought about it Ollivander had said my wand didn't have an underage magical trace.  
"I'll get you a custom wand this summer and I'll teach you. Are wands won't have the trace on it so I'll be able to teach you without gettimg into trouble." I said. Renesmee nodded "could I read with you, we could go under the invisibility cloak with flashlights and old pins,we could study and Mom,Dad,Carslilse,Esme,and the rest of the family won't ever know." Renesme said. I nodded my head it sounded fun.  
"Oh,really." Edward said making me jump. "Harry james potter cullen it is way past your bed time." Dad said. "I wanted to practice before I leave tommorow." I said. Dad looked at me with a quizzical look on his face. "Edward you wouldn't mind helping Harry practice for next summer with Renesmee would you?" Dad asked. "Not at all." he said.  
When it turned Eleven o'clock pm Edward put us to bed. When I woke up the next morning I ate breakfast and we went to the train station at 8:00 clock. When we got there we did what Professor Potter said and walked through the wall. Emmett put my stuff into the compartment I was going to sit in. My stomach was churning. "Dad, I'm scared. You know even though I was magically adopted they'll try to get me back." I said.  
"We won't let them kiddo. It was thier choice and thier going to have to live with it. Besides if they hadn't given you up you wouldn't know us." Dad said. I nodded. "Please don't leave me." I said. "Harry we'll always be there for you. We won't leave you or let you be taken away. If they try we have our family and allies backing us up." Bella said. The train station was full now.  
"The train will be leaving in five minutes." the overhead speaker said. I hugged my family good-bye and Hedwig appeared on my shoulder. When I got in my compartment I sat down and looked out the window as the train started to move. I took out my transfiguration book,my wand,and a book of matches. I turned it into a needle and back again,multiple I got bored I put it away and got changed into my robes. Hedwig sat on my shoulder. The train stopped and we went up to the castle with a guy named Hagrid. When we got there we waited in a hall. Then, we went in and and we watched a hat start singing.

Once when this school was all but new  
There were four who decided too  
One was Brave Gryffindor who said We'll teach the brave at Heart  
Another was fair Ravenclaw who said We'll teach those with a thirst for knowledge  
The third was Cunning Slythrien who wanted to teach those who were pure  
The last one was Honorable Hufflepuff she said Why don't we teach them all  
Out of these four they started a school for the ones who had magic  
They put brains in me so i could decide who was worthy of which house  
Now this is the end of my song but i leave you with a warning  
The one to save the wizarding world is back  
He has come back but he needs the help  
Of two of each a student from the founders four houses  
Two from Brave Gryffindor  
Two from Fair Ravenclaw  
Two from Honorable Hufflepuff  
Two from Cunning Slytherien  
With these four and his family the Wizarding World will thrive again  
Or perish at the hands of evil

Everyone was staring at the hat apparently this had never happened before. "When i call your name put on the sorting hat and when you are sorted go to that table." the teacher said.

"Hannah Abbott"

She walked up and put on the hat. "Hufflepuff"

I zoned out I looked around and saw her walk to the Hufflepuff table. A few more names were called and then I was called.

"Harry Potter Cullen"

Everyone was quiet as they watched me go to the stool.  
I walked up to the stool and put on the hat.

i've been expecting you. Alright let me see brave but won't rush into a fight unless someone you care about is in trouble. Smart and loyal. But you are only loyal to those who you trust. Smart and you love to learn but, you don't have a thirst for knowledge. You are ambitious but you aren't willing to be cunning. Mr. Cullen I will let you pick. Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff,Gryffindor, or Slytherien

I have a question how long have I been sitting here?

15 minutes

Could you tell me more about the Houses

Slytherien is for the cunning and ambitious  
Gryffindor is for the brave  
Hufflepuff is for the loyal  
Ravenclaw is for the Smart

I would like to be in Hufflepuff

Alright your house is HUFFLEPUFF.

When I walked to the Hufflepuff house, everybody was staring at me. I sat down at the table and watched the rest of the sorting. When the sorting was over Dumbledore stood up "Blubber Oddment Twitter Tweak." The food appeared on the table and I started pilling food on it. I was sitting by a boy that looked exactly like Edward. "Hi my name is Harry potter cullen." "My name is Cedric Diggory." he said.  
"You look a lot like my brother. Do you want to see a picture of him." I said. I showed him a picture of Edward and he looked like he did a double take. "He could be my twin." Cedric said. He asked if he could show his friends and I said yes. When he gave it back to me he introduced me to his friends zack,max,ryan,and paul. They were in second year. "Is she really your phoniex ." Ryan asked. I saw that Hedwig was nuzzling his finger. I nodded my head yes.  
"Well, I think it is really Cool." Zack and Max said at the same time. "So do I." Cedric said. Dinner ended and Dumbledore stood up again "Well now that we are all fed amd watered. First years should know that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that Forbidden. would like me to remind you that there is a list of band items on the door of his office. And now off to bed everyone but Mr. Cullen." He said.  
Cedric looked at me with concern. "I'll be fine Cedric, if they try anything your twin will kick their butts." I said. I waited behind and watched the teachers walk towards me. When they got to me, they stood in front of me. "Mr. Potter I think you should tell us how the Cullen family ended up being your guardians?" Dumbledore said. "I don't think I should seeing as you gave up a 1 year old who knew no better than any other kid." I said.  
"Harry we gave you up because we thought you would turn dark." Professor Evans said. "I was a year old how would you know if i would have turned dark then." I said. "Mr. Potter I think you should move back in with Potters this Summer." Dumbledore said. I looked at him in disbelief did he honestly think me this stupid. "I'm sorry but I can't you see the Minister got a back bone this summer. He signed magical guardianship over to Mum and Dad." I said.  
"Well, I'm tired I'm going to my common room and then bed." I said. I left and walked up to the common room with Hedwig. When I got there Cedric,Zack,Max,Ryan and Paul, were waiting to make sure I was ok. When I told them I was ok and that we should get to bed they told me to wait for them in the common room in the morning. We made a promise to go down to Breakfast together in the morning. I went to bed tonight glad that I had come to Hogwarts.


	8. Breakfast encounter

Harry pov

When I got up in the morning it was 6 o'clock. Since, everyone else was still sleeping I went and took a shower. When I got back I went up to second years dorms and saw that it was 7 o'clock. Breakfast started in 10 minutes so I decided to wake up Cedric,Zack,Max,Ryan,and Paul. I took out my wand and cast a spell at them. "Augamenta." I whispered. I did that 5 times before all of them were finally up.

"Harry," whined paul, "why did you wake us up." "Because breakfast starts in 5 minutes." I said while looking at my watch. "Bloody hell." Max said. He grabbed his robes and rushed into the bathroom. "Harry do you play quidditch?" Zack asked. I shook my head no. "Well, looks like we're going to have to teach you how to play." Cedric said with a smile upon his face. Max came out of the bathroom and the rest of them finished washing up we went down to breakfast.

We sat at the table and talked about them possibly meeting my family one day. Cedric and I were discussing the pros and cons of becoming animagus when Proffesor Potter walked up. "Mr. Cullen we would still like to know how the cullens adopted you." Proffesor Potter asked. "Well, I would like to know how you came across finding out I was a Cullen?" I asked. "After, I took you to Diagon Alley I went to the Dursleys to get you. When they said you were put into an orphanage in Seattle I apparated there and tried to get you only to be told you were adopted at the age of 5 by a family named the Cullens." Proffesor Potter said.

I shook my head and looked away. I didn't want to hear any more. It was to much to know that he had not tried to contact me for all those years. I got my timetable and saw my first class was with...


	9. Boggart

Harry Pov

I saw I had my first class with Proffessor Evans. I checked Cedric's schedule and saw he had first class with Proffessor Snape.I headed off to charms with the other first years. When I got there I took a seat in the very back of the classroom. Proffessor Evans came into the classroom. She started to call role when she got to my name she stopped and looked up at me.

You could hear her breathing hitch when her eyes stopped on me. She looked down at the list and started calling the rest of the classes names. "Today we will be making a feather try to float. The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa then you say the incantation while swishing and flicking your wand." Proffesor Evans said. I had already practiced the spell with Edward plenty of times so I laid back with my wand in my hand.

I heard Proffessor Evans walk up to me and stand in front of me. " would you mind telling me why you are not practicing the inchantment." Professor Evans asked. I looked up at her she had a serious expression on her face. "I can already do the inchantment perfectly." I said. "Is that so. Well, maybe you can show everyone how you do the enchantment perfectly." Proffesor Evans said. I picked up my wand and got my feather in front of me.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I said the enchantment and swished and flicked my wand. When I did that my feather floated up and up until I set it back on the desk. Proffesor Evans had a look on her face that could only be explained to be a look of amazement and curiosity. She was about to say something but the enchanted bell rung and I got my stuff together and got to my next class which was DADA, with Proffesor Potter.

When we got there he took us to the staff room and had us all sit down. He called role and explained we would be facing Boggarts that Day. "They show you your worst fear. If the fear is prominent enough and your afraid of a few events happening it will play out and show you the incantation is Riddikulus. Alright get in a line and we will go down the line everyone will face the Boggart." Professor Potter said. Everyone lined up I was third in line the first was another Hufflepuff and the second was a Ravenclaw. The first person's fear was bugs. The second person was afraid of ghouls.

Finally, it was my turn my eyes froze in horror as I watched the scene in front of me unfold. My family and the wolves stood in front of me and Renesme. The battle had started and almost ended in two family had died trying to fight off vampires who tried to attack us. The wolf pack was defeated in one second flat. It was only me,Jacob,and Renesmee left. When Jacob tried to run with Renesmee he was tackled by six vampires. I was standing against a tree vampires edeging towards me when I saw Renesmee and Jacob die.

The vampires grabbed me and made me watch them kill the Denalie's. When the scene stopped I realized I had had tears running down my face. I took an unsteady step back and ran out of the room in the next second. I had ran up five floors when I collapsed against a wall. While I was sitting there it felt like hours though a cat came up to me and looked up at me. From what people had told me she was Miss. Noris. She climbed into my lap and started licking my face. I petted her for awhile till a man came.

He took one look at me and helped me to the Hospital Wing. The person waiting there was someone I had wanted to see for hours. It was...


End file.
